True Hell- An UnderFell Fanfiction
by GlaceonGalGaming
Summary: This is an UnderFell fanfiction. It also has Frisk as the main character still. (It's also Frans, so beware!) What if Frisk was held captive in The Ruins? What if Toriel never let Frisk leave? In this story, Frisk doesn't leave The Ruins until she is 18. When she does finally manage to leave, she realizes the Underground is a far darker place than she ever realized.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Sneaky Escape

Frisk had been held captive in The Ruins for thirteen years. She was now eighteen, but still absolutely terrified of her captor, Toriel.

Toriel was completely insane.

She usually spends her time practicing Alchemy, using monster dust and blood, sometimes Frisk's blood, in her demonic rituals.

Frisk wanted so badly to leave.

Even her abuse on the surface was less terrifying than this.

Frisk had come up with a plan on her eighteenth birthday, however, if she failed it, Toriel would most likely murder her.

Frisk was okay with that however. It was better than staying there forever.

Frisk was sitting in her room while thinking of all of this.

"F-Frisk? I'm scared. Do you think we'll ever be able to escape?" Flowey asked.

Frisk sighed.

"I don't know, Flowey. Maybe, someday. But Toriel never ages, and unless she dies some other

way, we're probably going to be here forever," Frisk said.

Frisk looked at her SOUL that was sitting in front of her.

Since she had got here, it had gained several cracks, and Frisk could feel her mental state shattering.

Talking to Flowey had helped, but not by much.

Flowey suddenly had an idea.

"I have an idea! B-but it's pretty sneaky… I don't know if we should do it…" Flowey said.

They suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

Flowey quickly hid under Frisk's bed, just as Toriel opened the door.

"Frisk? Are you okay? I heard a noise," Toriel asked, fake concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, thank you mother," Frisk said, straightening her posture.

Toriel smiled, revealing her horrid fangs.

She left the room.

Frisk waited a minute.

Toriel's footsteps went in the opposite direction.

Frisk sighed in relief, as did Flowey.

Frisk picked Flowey up and set him on the bed.

"You could try to take a k-knife from the kitchen, and then go through the door. If Toriel tries to h-hurt you, you could fight back!" Flowey whispered nervously.

Frisk nodded.

It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before, but Toriel was a very light sleeper, and extremely paranoid.

Frisk waited until night.

"Frisk, should we really do this?" Flowey whisper-asked.

"It's now or never. And if I die, I can reset, just like always," Frisk whispered back.

Flowey seemed nervous still.

Frisk picked up Flowey and quietly tiptoed into the kitchen.

She grabbed the biggest butcher's knife she could.

It still had some monster blood on it.

Frisk tiptoed downstairs, terrified.

She heard a creak upstairs.

Frisk held her breath.

One…

Two…

Three…

No follow-up noises came, so Frisk continued on with her quest.

She finally came upon the large door that separated her from the rest of the Underground.

Frisk looked behind herself, scared.

What she saw nearly made her faint.

Toriel stood there, a crazed smile on her face.

"I knew you'd try this eventually," she said, summoning a blood-red fireball in her hand.

"Please let me go!" Frisk begged.

Toriel laughed madly at this.

"But then where would I get all my human blood?" she asked, taking another step towards

Frisk.

She was mere feet away now.

Frisk backed up against the door, searching for the handle.

Toriel threw a fireball at Frisk, missing by a few inches.

"I'm trying to give you a quick and painless end, my child," she said, throwing several more fireballs.

Frisk skillfully dodged them all, having done the same thing multiple times before.

Flowey also dodged them, though it was pointless because Frisk was holding him.

Frisk set Flowey down.

"Please, just let me go. It doesn't have to be like this!" Frisk yelled.

Toriel giggled.

"That's adorable," she said.

Toriel threw more fireballs at Frisk.

Frisk dodged them all, nearly getting one directly to her face.

"Please!" Frisk begged.

Toriel giggled again.

Frisk had to resort to her Plan B.

She opened the door behind her, grabbed Flowey, and sprinted through it.

Frisk ran far away from Toriel.

Frisk began to slow down when she could no longer see Toriel or the door.

"Why didn't you do it Frisk? Why didn't you kill her?" Flowey asked.

"Nobody deserves to die, but everybody deserves a second chance," Frisk answered, meekly smiling, before continuing to walk down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sans

It took Frisk a good ten minutes to walk through the empty hallway.

When she reached the end, she opened yet another door.

Snow blew into Frisk's eyes, and she was almost blinded.

She saw a SAVEPOINT, and SAVED. She didn't want to have to escape Toriel again.

Frisk walked further down a path she saw laid out before her.

Frisk sat Flowey on the ground.

"You're better off without me," Frisk said, walking forward.

"W-wait! Frisk!" Flowey called out.

Frisk kept walking, though it pained her to do so. If she had kept Flowey, and they ran into trouble…

Frisk didn't want to think about it. However, she was completely alone with her thoughts, and she hated it, because now it was all she could think about.

"Why did I do this…" she muttered to herself as she walked forward.

A gentle crunching of snow followed each step she made.

She suddenly heard a loud crack behind her.

Frisk looked back, seeing nothing.

She continued onward, now terrified.

"I am going to die…" she kept repeating to herself, scared.

She took a deep breath.

Frisk soon came along a bridge.

There was barbed wire all over it.

"Oh no…" she murmured.

She suddenly heard crunching in the snow behind her.

Frisk turned around and saw… a skeleton?

He was grinning. The skeleton had one gold tooth. He was wearing a black jacket over a red sweater and black shorts with a yellow stripe down the side of both legs. The skeleton also had black sneakers with red laces. He was also a few inches taller than Frisk. The most odd thing, however, was that his left eye was glowing red.

"What's up?" he asked.

Frisk backed up, nearly hitting the barbed wire.

She scratched her sleeve on it.

"Oh golly," she said, getting her sweater off the barbed wire.

The skeleton chuckled.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Come on, shake my hand," the skeleton said, holding out his hand.

Frisk hesitantly shook his hand.

She felt an electric jolt.

Frisk immediately retracted her hand.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Heh. Joy Buzzer," he explained.

Frisk had half a mind to slap him, but didn't.

"The name's Sans," he added.

"Hello. My name's Frisk," Frisk replied.

"Frisk, eh? How old are you?" he asked, checking Frisk out.

"Eighteen…" she answered, confused.

"So Frisk, you wanna get Frisk-y?" Sans asked, laughing.

Frisk tried to stifle her laughter, but failed.

She started laughing.

"Finally. Somebody appreciates my master punning," he said, sounding accomplished.

Frisk turned around, looking at the barbed wire gate.

"Well, that's nice, but I'm probably gonna die here. So you won't have somebody appreciating it for long," Frisk pointed out, sitting down in the snow.

She looked at her worn black boots.

"I can get you across the gate," Sans said.

Frisk looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

Sans nodded, still grinning.

He looked a little less… threatening.

Frisk stood back up.

"How?" Frisk inquired.

Sans grabbed her hand.

"Hang on," he said.

Frisk's face turned red.

She'd never had anybody hold her hand.

They were suddenly on the other side of the gate.

Sans let go of her hand.

Frisk looked into the distance.

"Go hide behind those rocks, if you want to live," Sans said, pointing towards a pile of rocks.

Frisk quickly sprinted over to the rocks, hiding behind them.

She heard more snow crunch.

"Sans, did you see any humans?" a new voice asked.

"Not yet Pap- I mean, boss!" Sans said.

"Hmm… Alright. Curfew is in an hour, make sure everybody is in their homes. If they resist, kill them," the other voice ordered.

Snow crunched away from Sans and Frisk.

Frisk peeked out from the rock.

"It's safe, idiot," Sans growled.

Frisk stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rude," she commented.

Sans shrugged.

"So, uh, where are you goin'?" Sans asked.

Frisk threw her arms in the air.

"Heck if I know," she said.

"Well, you'd better figure it out," Sans told Frisk, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Frisk called out without a second thought.

She smacked her face.

"Hm?" Sans asked, looking over his shoulder.

Frisk walked over to him.

"Do you know somewhere I can stay?" she asked.

Sans began laughing.

"When it comes to finding somebody 'nice' here to lend you a room, you'd have a better chance of breaking The Barrier," Sans said, chuckling.

"What's 'The Barrier'?" Frisk asked.

"How the fuck don't you know what The Barrier is? It's what keeps us all down here," Sans explained.

Sans had a sudden thought.

"Hey, wait a minute. How'd you get past Toriel?" he asked.

"I ran," Frisk answered simply.

Sans got a better look at her face.

"Oh shit. It's you again. Heh. Tell you what, Frisk. Since I know what you're… capable… of. I'll let you sleep in the dog house," Sans offered.

"Thanks?" Frisk thanked.

Frisk began to walk past Sans.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do what you did before… Or I'll make you _wish_ you could die," Sans threatened.

He let go of Frisk's wrist.

She looked back at him, a little freaked out.

"How the hell do you know…" she muttered.

Sans shrugged.

"Oh shit, you don't know where I live. Here," Sans said, grabbing Frisk's wrist.

In the blink of an eye, they were in a town.

"It's behind that house," Sans said, taking his hand away and pointing at a snowy house.

"Scamper along now, Kitten," Sans told Frisk, waving his hand.

Frisk walked behind the house to see, indeed, there was a dog house.

It was slightly bigger than the size of Frisk's body.

Once she got inside of it, she thought about the skeleton.

"Asshole…" she muttered to herself.

Frisk eventually fell asleep, feeling entirely exhausted from her debacle with Toriel.

"Wake up, kitten," Sans said, kicking the doghouse.

Frisk jolted awake, and rubbed her head.

She crawled out of the doghouse, and stood up.

Frisk stretched.

"I need you to do something for me," Sans told Frisk.

Frisk rubbed her eye.

"What?" she asked.

"Catch," Sans said.

Sans suddenly summoned a glowing bone, and threw it at Frisk.

Frisk did as she was asked, and caught the bone.

"Ah! Fuck those are hot!" she said, dropping the bone.

The glow disappeared from the bone.

"Let's try again, this time, try not to drop it," he told Frisk.

He threw another bone at Frisk, which she also caught.

She held onto it, wincing.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Kitten. You're going to get killed otherwise. And I have my reasons for not wanting that," Sans said, grinning.

Frisk still held onto the bone.

"Holy shit, I was expecting you to have dropped that by now," Sans commented.

Frisk held tighter onto it, and smacked Sans over the head with it.

"Asshole," she said.

Sans rubbed his skull.

"Bitch," he replied.

Sans made the glow of the bone intensify.

It burnt Frisk's hands more and more.

Soon, it actually started to melt the snow around them.

Sans started to laugh.

Frisk suddenly noticed how sharp his teeth were.

She held on tighter to the bone, contemplating the option to smash Sans' teeth out.

Frisk suddenly snapped the bone in half from frustration.

Sans looked at the snapped in half bone.

He was slightly intimidated, but just laughed it off.

"Good enough. I'm going to Grillby's," Sans said.

Frisk sat down in the snow, shivering.

Sans rolled his eyes.

"Come on…" he said, frustrated.

Frisk quickly stood up.

Sans and Frisk walked to Grillby's.

When they got inside, Frisk saw something… very unwelcoming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Grillby's

Grillby's, the bar Sans brought Frisk to, was very dark. There were very few people in there, and the ones that were scared Frisk.

A man literally made of fire stood behind the bar.

He was purple, and had a maniacal grin on his face, much like many others in the Underground.

He also had a sleek black suit on with fur around the neck.

"Sans… My least favorite customer…" he greeted slowly.

Sans walked up to the counter and sat on one of the bar chairs.

Frisk felt warmer just being in the bar, so she was thankful for that.

Frisk walked over to the bar, but didn't sit down.

"The seats don't have acid on them," Sans said.

"Yeah, Papyrus said that was slightly overboard, plus, it's bad for business," Grillby said.

"But… I don't have any money," Frisk admitted.

"No loitering, get out," Grillby ordered.

Frisk turned around to leave.

"Grillby, _chill_ out. I'll pay for her food," Sans told Grillby.

Frisk turned back around to see a surprised, and slightly annoyed, Grillby.

"She's working for me, and I can't have a dead employee," Sans lied.

Frisk sat down at the counter.

She picked up a menu, and looked at the options.

Beer

Whiskey

Vodka

Tequila

Mustard

Spiders

Fire

Fuck Off

Burger

Fries

"I don't know what any of these things are…" Frisk muttered.

"She'll have some fries," Sans said.

Frisk put down the menu.

Sans smiled at Frisk, his gold tooth practically glowing.

Frisk smiled back.

She checked the rip on her sweater.

"Shit… There's a rip..." she observed.

"It's not that big of a deal. Don't you see the rips on my jacket?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked at his jacket, seeing all the rips and tears that his worn jacket had accumulated.

She shrugged, unimpressed.

Sans seemed to get pissed off at this.

"You just get off on pissin' people off, don't you?" he asked.

Frisk shrugged again.

She reached down into her boots, remembering something.

She pulled out the kitchen knife she had almost used on Toriel.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's chill, we're all good here," Sans said, scooting back slightly.

"No, idiot, I'm not going to hurt you. I was going to use it for something else," Frisk explained.

Sans sighed, relieved.

He knew what Frisk was capable of, and frankly, he was a little intimidated.

Frisk suddenly began to feel very warm.

"Oh my God… Why is it so damn hot in here!?" Frisk asked.

Sans shrugged.

Frisk sighed.

"Well, at least it'll make it easier to work on my sweater," Frisk said.

"Wait, what?" Sans asked.

Frisk then pulled off her sweater, revealing a red undershirt underneath.

Sans suddenly got a nose bleed.

"Sans. You're bleeding," Frisk pointed out.

Sans wiped his nose.

"Frisk. D-damn. That sweater does not do your body justice," Sans commented.

Frisk's face turned red, and she slapped Sans.

"Pervert," she said.

Sans' face was red, both from blushing and the slap.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled as he was hit.

He held a skeletal hand up to where Frisk slapped him.

"For a girl, you hit pretty damn hard…" Sans said.

Frisk quickly held the knife up, holding it directly in front of Sans' face.

"I WILL hit you again," Frisk threatened.

Frisk looked back at her sweater, putting her knife on the counter.

"I don't have any thread…" Frisk complained.

"I would suggest Muffet, but she doesn't help anybody who doesn't pay her," Sans said.

Grillby finally came back, ending Sans and Frisk's conversation.

Frisk ate one of her fries, immediately smiling afterwards.

"This is so much better than a burnt snail pie," Frisk said enthusiastically.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Grillby asked, offended, but still proud.

Frisk shook her head.

"Hey Grillby, get me a bottle of mustard," Sans said.

"God dammit Sans! I've had to buy two hundred mustard bottles this week!" Grillby complained.

"Yeah, but I'm paying DOUBLE what they're worth, aren't I?" Sans asked, his pupils disappearing.

Grillby ran through the 'Fire Door', and away from Sans.

Sans' left eye glowed red again.

"Why does your eye do that?" Frisk asked.

"It's my overflowing power. I just can't keep it all inside," he said.

Frisk rolled her eyes.

Grillby returned with a bottle of mustard, and handed it to Sans.

"Can I borrow that for a second?" Frisk asked.

Sans reluctantly handed it over.

Frisk squeezed some mustard out of the yellow container, and onto her fries.

"Here you go," Frisk said, handing it back.

"What?" Sans asked, confused.

"I said 'Here you go'," Frisk replied.

Sans was silent, and confused.

"You… actually… returned it? And you didn't use it all?" Grillby asked.

"Why wouldn't I return it? And I didn't use it all because that's rude," Frisk said.

Frisk and Grillby just sat there, confused.

Frisk ate her mustard-covered fries.

When she was done, she left the plate on the bar counter, and took her knife back.

Grillby picked it up and took it behind the Fire Door.

Sans drank his mustard, as if it were a legitimate beverage.

"What the…" Frisk muttered.

Sans noticed her staring.

"What is it, Kitten? Never seen somebody drink mustard before?" he asked.

Frisk shook her head.

She was slightly disgusted, but very intrigued.

"Does that guy you called 'Boss' do that?" Frisk asked, putting air quotes around 'Boss'.

"Nah. He's too busy trying to capture humans," Sans replied.

"Why?" Frisk inquired.

"Didn't Toriel teach you anything?" Sans asked.

Frisk flinched at the name 'Toriel'.

Frisk suddenly felt the burns on her back hurt worse.

She winced in pain.

"I'm gonna go," Frisk said, slipping her sweater back on.

"What? Why?" Sans asked.

Frisk winced in pain again.

"I'm going to get some ice," she answered.

Frisk got up from the stool.

"Thank you for paying for my fries," Frisk thanked.

She walked over, opened the door to Grillby's, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Papyrus

Frisk walked behind Sans' house, and into the doghouse.

She sat in there, shivering.

The cold was doing good for Frisk's burn though, and she was thankful for that.

She suddenly noticed that the dog house had a door that she could close.

She closed it.

Despite feeling slightly claustrophobic, she did feel better.

The doghouse became a few degrees warmer, but Frisk was still shivering.

She heard snow crunching, and tried to quiet her breathing as much as she could.

Frisk saw the door to the doghouse open.

Even colder air rushed in, and Frisk shivered more. She could see her breath in front of her. Frisk sighed in relief, however. The person who opened the door was Sans.

"So this is what you abandoned me for? To shiver in a doghouse? I gotta say, that's pretty COLD, Kitten," he said.

Frisk started to uncontrollably laugh.

Sans grinned.

"Well, you're probably going to die if you stay out here like this," Sans said.

Frisk crawled out of her dog house.

"What do you propose then?" she asked.

He shrugged.

Frisk sighed in frustration.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna die then," Frisk said.

"Quit your bitching, Kitten. I'll figure something out," Sans told Frisk.

Frisk rolled her eyes, unbelieving of Sans' abilities.

"I'm going to go explore," she said, walking towards a snowy bridge.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he warned.

"I'll be fine," Frisk told him, waving her hand.

Maybe she could find somewhere warmer, or just anywhere away from these crazies.

Frisk walked onto the snowy bridge.

A sudden blizzard hit her in the face, but she continued walking.

She suddenly saw somebody in the distance.

It was a tall figure wearing a black spiky shirt, black pants, and red gloves and boots.

Frisk kept walking.

"Stop right there, human," the figure said.

Frisk held still.

The fog cleared a little.

The figure walked towards Frisk, stopping a few feet away.

It was… another skeleton.

"Is this entire fucking Underground populated by skeletons!?" Frisk yelled.

"So you've met Sans… Lazy good-for-nothing arse. No matter. Let us fight," the skeleton said, lifting his gloved hand.

"W-wait! I don't want to fight you!" Frisk told him.

The skeleton rolled his eyes.

He adjusted his red scarf-cape.

"Well, then you'll just have to die," he said.

The skeleton lifted his hand, extending it towards Frisk, and summoned hundreds of bones in the air, all aiming at Frisk.

Frisk quickly dodged them, not getting hit by a single one.

"Impressive…" the skeleton commented.

He lifted Frisk into the air with some form of telekinesis.

"But still no match for The Great and Terrible Papyrus," he finished, slamming Frisk into the ground.

Frisk lost a little bit of HP, but not too much.

"Please! You don't have to do this!" Frisk yelled.

Papyrus summoned more bones, and threw them at Frisk.

She dodged them all.

"You wouldn't understand, human," Papyrus said.

Papyrus lifted Frisk into the air again, slamming her even harder into the ground.

She lost more HP, and it was now below the halfway mark

Frisk stood up, slightly struggling.

Her face was scratched, and her legs hurt.

She couldn't give up though. She had the DETERMINATION to speak some sense into Papyrus. She hadn't killed a single person yet, and did not want to start now.

"What a pest…" Papyrus murmured.

He summoned a bone cage around Frisk.

"The best way to catch a pest… is a trap!" he exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

Frisk took out her knife, and slashed one of the bones in the cage, causing it to be destroyed, and she escaped.

"So you finally start fighting back. Good. I like a little challenge," Papyrus smirked.

He sent a bone hurtling towards Frisk, sweeping her legs, and made her fall.

Frisk quickly looked up, just in time to see another bone a few feet from her face, making its way toward her.

She rolled out of the way.

Frisk stood up, slightly crouching, and she held her knife tightly.

"I don't want to do this! I _won't_ hurt you!" she yelled.

Papyrus looked surprised for a moment, but then steeled himself. He glared at Frisk.

"Humans must be captured! I must take your soul, so our king, Asgore, can free us! Then we can wreak havoc on you humans, and make you pay!" he yelled, lifting Frisk into the sky.

Frisk was slammed, once more, into the snowy ground.

She felt… a burning.

A strong feeling that just wouldn't let her give up.

Frisk gritted her teeth, and sprinted towards the skeleton. He summoned bones out of the ground in front of him, which Frisk hurtled over.

Frisk was now standing directly in front of Papyrus, knife firmly clutched in her hand.

"Do it…" a voice whispered to her, "Kill this miserable whelp."

Frisk felt a cold chill down her spine.

Two eyes burned into the back of her skull.

Frisk dropped her knife, and fell to her knees.

"I… I can't…" she said.

Papyrus looked absolutely bewildered.

He then smirked, and lifted Frisk again.

"Everybody can be a good person! If they just… try…" Frisk desperately cried out as she was slammed into the ground.

Frisk went unconscious.

Frisk woke up in a torture room of sorts.

Shackles were on the wall, ball and chains sat in the corner, and extra chains for God-knows-what laid about.

Frisk, thankfully, was not tied to any of these things.

She was just in a cell with them.

Frisk looked around, noticing a plate of food, and a note.

She walked over to the note, and read it.

'I, The Great and Terrible Papyrus, have decided to spare your life, pathetic human.  
Maybe you were right.

Maybe everybody can be a good person, if they just try.

IF YOU EVER TELL ANYBODY I SAID YOU WERE RIGHT I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!

-Papyrus

P. S. Here's some of my spaghetti. Not that you deserve it.'

Frisk set down the note, kind of freaked out, and kind of happy.

She took a bite of the spaghetti.

It was, by far, one of the best things she'd ever eaten.

Frisk heard footsteps approaching.

She looked up.

It was Papyrus.

"Hello," Frisk greeted.

"Hello human… As the note says, I've taken what you've said into consideration. And I've decided, reluctantly, not to murder you. But if you cross me I will stab you in the fucking face and steal your soul faster than you can scream. Okay? You are going to sleep in here for the night, because my brother has informed me you've been sleeping in the damn dog house," Papyrus explained.

Frisk nodded, intimidated.

Papyrus turned around and walked away.

Frisk just sat there in her cell.

It was warmer than the doghouse, sure, but it was much scarier.

Some blood and dust was on the chains.

Frisk stayed far away from all of it, just staying near the bars, eating the spaghetti.

Once the spaghetti was gone, she put the plate to the side.

She looked at the note, and thought she could almost see something… through it.

Frisk flipped the note over.

"S'up, Kitten?  
Papyrus caught you, eh?

Not saying I told you not to go over there…

But I did.

I was right.

I'll come by in the morning to unlock you from there.

-Sans

P. S. Don't touch anything in the torture room. It will hurt. And I can't have a dead employee, now can I?"

Frisk backed further away from the chains around the room.

She laid down on the floor, figuring she might as well sleep.

As she fell asleep, she wondered, "Is Flowey okay?"

Frisk hadn't seen Flowey since they left The Ruins.

He was too pure for this world, and she was certain he died.

Frisk sighed sadly, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Peace-Talker

"Wake up!" Sans yelled, kicking Frisk in her side.

She immediately woke up, clutching her side.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled.

"You rang?" Sans asked, laughing.

Frisk glared at him, but started laughing as well.

She reached out, grabbing Sans' ankle, and pulling on it.

Sans immediately fell over.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted.

"You rang?" Frisk replied, laughing.

Sans suddenly tackled Frisk.

They began fighting, and because of this, neither of them heard the approaching footsteps.

"Oh for fuck's sake Sans! Not in my torture room!" Papyrus yelled.

Frisk was confused, but then realized what he meant.

Frisk pushed Sans away.

"We were just fighting," Frisk said, stretching, her cheeks pink.

"Mmm… Are you sure?" Papyrus asked.

Frisk suddenly noticed his left eye was glowing red as well.

"I guess all skeletons do that?" Frisk thought.

"Yes, I am completely sure," Frisk said, yawning.

She stood up, and looked to see if there was any damage to her clothes.

"God dammit Sans! You ripped my leggings!" Frisk said, noticing the gash in her leggings.

"What's the big deal?" he asked, standing up.

Frisk grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"The 'big deal' is that I have no other clothes, dipshit!" Frisk yelled.

"Don't be startin' something!" Sans yelled back.

They glared at eachother, before Frisk let go of Sans' jacket, dusting herself off.

"Oh no, I forgot something, hold on," Frisk said, walking past Papyrus, and outside.

Frisk quickly found a savepoint, and saved.

She went back into the shed she had exited.

"Your 'torture room' is in a shed?" Frisk asked.

"Where else would I keep it?" Papyrus replied, as if Frisk was some kind of idiot.

Frisk rolled her eyes.

"Well if you two… gentlemen, will excuse me. I have to go look for a friend," Frisk said.

Sans snickered.

"Good luck finding one of those here…" he quietly murmured.

Frisk glared at him, and left.

She walked around Snowdin.

"Flowey!" she called out.

Frisk started walking toward the door again.

In the distance, she finally saw him, Flowey.

Frisk sprinted towards Flowey.

"Frisk!?" he asked.

Frisk picked Flowey up, embracing him in a hug.

"I thought you had been killed!" Frisk said, hugging him tighter.

"People tried… a lot. They kept calling me names, and tried to stomp on me. I was so scared," Flowey explained, hugging Frisk with his leaves.

Flowey suddenly screamed.

"That's the guy that tried to step on me!" he yelled.

Frisk turned around, and saw… Sans?

"Sans, what the… heck. What the heck!?" Frisk shouted.

"'Heck'?" Sans asked, before bursting into laughter.

"Flowey, cover your… ears? Cover whatever you use to hear," Frisk told Flowey.

Flowey did so.

"Sans you fuck! Why the hell did you step on Flowey?! It's a fucking flower! It can't hurt you!" Frisk yelled.

"It was being annoying. It kept asking 'Where's Frisk?'" he said.

"Well if it was looking for me, why the FUCK didn't you tell me!?" Frisk screamed.

Sans shrugged.

"I'm lazy," he said.

Frisk sighed, frustrated.

She took Flowey's leaves off his 'ears'.

"Let's go Flowey," she told him.

Frisk walked past Sans, holding Flowey in her hands.

"Oh come on, Kitten. Don't be like that!" Sans shouted.

"Why did he call you 'Kitten'?" Flowey asked.

Frisk shrugged.

Frisk walked back to her doghouse, and crawled inside with Flowey.

He, thankfully, could fit in the doghouse.

Frisk actually noticed something odd.

The doghouse seemed a bit bigger.

Frisk shrugged, thinking it was just her imagination.

"You've been living here? Why?" Flowey inquired.

"It was this, or a snow poff," Frisk said.

Frisk suddenly heard a knocking on the door to her doghouse.

She opened the door, seeing Sans sitting there.

"Look, Kitten, I'm sorry," Sans apologized.

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

Sans was… apologizing?

"If you say 'Sorry' to Flowey, I'll forgive you," Frisk told Sans.

Sans muttered something.

Flowey looked expectantly at Sans.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"Good enough," Frisk said, crawling out of her dog house with Flowey.

"Come on, let's go in the house," Sans offered.

Frisk thought of how warm it'd be.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Just leave me out here. I wanna explore," Flowey said, smiling.

Frisk set Flowey down, telling him to return later.

"I will. Goodbye Frisk!" Flowey told Frisk, disappearing into the ground.

"You have weird friends," Sans noticed.

Frisk shrugged, walking with Sans.

They went inside Sans' house, and Frisk immediately felt warmer.

"Oh my God, it's so nice in here," Frisk said, relieved.

She looked around, noticing various things about the house.

The carpet was black, and the walls were red. There was a dark red couch sitting in front of a TV. The kitchen had knives everywhere, but other than that, it was a normal kitchen. The upstairs had no bar to keep people from falling to the first floor.

Frisk sat down on the couch.

Sans sat down next to her.

"What do you think of the place?" Sans asked.

"It's nice," Frisk lied.

She, honestly, was a little frightened.

Frisk yawned, stretching.

"Heh. Sorry, Kitten. Usually it's more exciting around here," Sans said.

A door suddenly slammed upstairs.

Frisk looked up.

"Saaaaans! God dammit! Did you steal my wallet!?" Papyrus yelled.

Sans chuckled.

Papyrus jumped from the second floor, lunging at Sans.

Sans grabbed Frisk's arm, and in a second, they were in the kitchen. Sans dropped her hand, chuckling.

Papyrus grumbled curse words, and looked around the room.

"Sans! You fuck, get out here!" Papyrus yelled.

Frisk glowered at Sans, and walked into the living room.

She pulled out a wallet.

"I took it from Sans' pocket when during the apparent teleportation," Frisk said, holding the wallet out for Papyrus to take.

Sans patted his pockets, and then loudly cursed.

Papyrus, who had a surprised expression on his face, took the wallet.

"Thank you human…" he mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

Frisk smiled.

Sans stomped over, crossing his arms, and stood next to Frisk.

"It was a sans-ational idea, I'll give you that," Frisk joked, peering over at Sans.

Sans' face lit up, and he bit his tongue, trying not to laugh.

Papyrus glared at Frisk.

"I was just starting to like you human…" he growled.

"You're such a bad liar, I can see right through you!" Frisk continued.

Sans shoved a hand to his mouth.

"That is not how you talk to your superior!" Papyrus shouted, standing tall.

"Put a little more _backbone_ into enforcing that, _tibia_ honest-" Frisk was cut off.

Papyrus grabbed her shoulders.

"No! No more puns!" he yelled.

Sans doubled over in laughter.

Frisk just smiled.

Papyrus let go, and dusted his hands off.

"I'm going upstairs," he grumbled, walking up the stairs, and into a bedroom that Frisk presumed was his.

Frisk walked over to the couch, and lied down, yawning more.

"Tired, Kitten?" Sans asked, grinning slightly less scarily than before.

Frisk nodded, and turned over on the couch.

"Heh. Alright," Sans said.

Frisk heard footsteps ascending the stairs, and the opening and closing of a door.

After a few moments of silence, Frisk fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Revenge

Frisk woke up, and tried to stretch.

Keyword is 'tried'.

Frisk fell off the couch immediately once she woke up, hitting her nose hard on the floor.

"Son of a…" Frisk murmured.

She touched her nose, and found it to still be shaped properly, but it was bleeding.

Frisk stood up, holding a hand to her bleeding nose.

She heard footsteps descend a staircase.

"Hey Kitten. Sorry for bein' _nose-y_ , but what's up? He asked, chuckled.

Frisk turned towards him, still holding one hand to her nose.

"I fell off the couch…" she muttered, embarrassed.

Sans tried to hold back a laugh, but failed, laughing loudly.

Frisk wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

She suddenly had an idea, and a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Frisk waltzed over to Sans.

She placed a hand on Sans' chest.

"Hey Sans~" Frisk said in the most seductive voice she could, "Kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute… Wanna work out?"

Sans' entire face turned red.

Frisk doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God I can't believe that worked- I am fucking weak," Frisk wheezed.

Frisk walked up the stairs, and pounded on the door to Papyrus' room.

"Oh my God, Papyrus, come out here!" Frisk shouted, still laughing.

Papyrus opened the door, a scowl on his face.

"What?!" he barked.

Frisk pointed at Sans, whom's face was still entirely red.

Papyrus tried not to laugh, but he gave in, and ran down the stairs.

He started laughing at Sans, as did Frisk.

"Son of a bitch…" Sans murmured.

Frisk walked down the stairs, and stood next to Sans.

She pulled out her phone, which Toriel gave her so that she could call her _constantly_ , and took a picture.

"Priceless," she said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Frisk, I'm gonna kill you…" Sans growled.

Papyrus stood up straight, and chuckled once more.

"Human, I think this has been the best thing you've done in the short time I've known you," Papyrus said, walking back upstairs, "Keep it up."

He opened the door, and went into his room, closing the door behind himself.

Sans glared daggers at Frisk, who just smiled innocently.

Suddenly, Frisk flew up into the air.

A red glow surrounded her body.

She was launched out the window, breaking it in the process.

Her HP drained 5 points, leaving her at 15/20.

Frisk landed hard in the snow, grunting as she hit the ground.

She glowered at Sans, who stood at the window, smiling.

Frisk smirked.

She stood up, stretching.

"Gonna have to try harder than _that_ ," she teased.

"F-Frisk?" she heard someone say.

Frisk turned around, and saw Flowey trembling in the snow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Frisk knelt down next to Flowey, patting him on his… top petals.

"I'm alright. Have you been safe?" she inquired, wiping a small bit of blood from her lip.

"I've been better… People still tried to hurt me, so I hid in the dog house you showed me," Flowey answered.

Frisk smiled at Flowey.

"You get used to it," she assured him.

Flowey smiled slightly.

"I gotta go now… I have a gift I wanna give you later," he told her.

Frisk excitedly grinned.

Flowey disappeared underground, and out of sight.

Frisk heard snow crunching behind herself, and stood up quickly, turning around.

Sans was there, frowning.

"I still don't get why you keep that pest around…" he said.

Frisk glared at him.

Sans shrugged, and then smiled widely, looking at Frisk.

She touched her face, and found that her lip was still bleeding.

Sans reached out, and touched the blood.

Frisk's face turned entirely red as Sans licked the blood off his finger.

"Sociopath…" she muttered, crossing her arms and turning away from Sans.

Frisk was doing everything in her power not to slap Sans.

She felt Sans touch her shoulders, and get close to her ear.

"That's revenge, Kitten," he whispered, before chuckling.

Frisk sprinted away, and into the house, slamming the door behind herself.

Outside, she heard Sans laugh loudly.

Frisk's face was entirely red, and she was breathing heavily.

"What the fuck…" she murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Bewildering Experience...

"Come on, Kitten! It was just a joke!" Sans said as he knocked more on the door.

Frisk kept the door tightly locked.

"On days like these, weirdos like you… SHOULD BE FREEZING OUTSIDE!" Frisk shouted through the door.

Frisk felt her cheeks, which were still incredibly red, get even redder.

Sans started pounding on the door.

"Let me in, Kitten! It ain't funny anymore!" he yelled.

Frisk held her place against the door.

She heard Sans sigh, exasperated.

Frisk felt a gust of air, and saw that Sans was now in front of her, grinning.

"You cheeky bastard…" she murmured.

"I've heard worse. Now then… We'd better get to training," Sans ordered.

"Training?"

"Fighting n' stuff."

"I'd rather die than do anything with you…"

"So be it."

Sans lifted Frisk into the air.

"Sans! God dammit, put the human down!" Papyrus yelled from upstairs.

"It's fine, boss, they'll walk it off," Sans shouted back up, slinging Frisk into a wall.

A brief look of remembrance flashed across Frisk's eyes as a cold feeling filled her stomach.

A wisp of a memory flew across her mind, barely even there.

"W- a-e -ou - -i-e!?" some garbled voice screamed.

Frisk felt her knees buckle, as she fell to the ground.

Sans, seeing no issue with this, began firing up his gasterblasters.

Frisk froze completely, a look of utter horror on her face.

This was all so familiar, yet so unrecognizable all at once.

"Sans, you're going to make the human piss themselves, stop it now!" Papyrus screamed.

Frisk saw her soul appear, almost quivering, in front of her.

Four options stood under a familiar box.

Fight. Act. Items. Mercy.

Time seemed to almost come to a full stop around her.

She held out her hand, shaking, and hit 'Act'.

'Talk'

'Apologize'

'Cry'

A memory flashed through Frisk's mind. Then another. It was almost as if a dam was collapsing.

Without a second thought, she closed 'Act'.

The box now read something…

"Keep attacking… He can't dodge forever…"

Frisk felt absolute and utter confusion, accompanying that was an immense feeling of guilt.

She peered around herself, and still found herself in that same livingroom.

Papyrus was leaning out of the door, his hand frozen into a fist. Sans was just… smiling.

His sharp teeth looked as if they were getting ready to tear into Frisk.

Frisk stood up, trying to steel herself once more.

"It's not real…" she murmured, "It can't be."

She once more examined the prompt that stood before her.

Frisk could almost feel the dust caked onto her hands.

She pondered, but only for a moment, what would happen if she ran from it.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sudden, jarring feeling.

A bone had pierced through her abdomen, leaving her pinned to the wall.

Blood seeped out of her wound, staining her shirt.

A cold quickly spread through her body.

Just barely, she could hear shouts, and yells.

They were heavily muffled.

The prompt, she could clearly see, was still in front of her.

The bone had shattered 'Mercy'.

Frisk feebly moved her hand to the bone.

It was heavy, keeping her mounted to the wall.

Sans had a blank expression, no grin, but no frown.

Papyrus ran down the stairs, and began shaking Sans, clearly screaming at him.

Sans kept his gaze trained on Frisk, with an almost pleadingly confused expression.

His gaze almost seemed to ask, "Why didn't you move? Why didn't you fight back?"

The answer was simple, but oh so complicated.

She couldn't.

But she could.

But she didn't.

But she did.

Frisk's hands fell limply to her sides as the heart… no, her very soul, before her shattered.


End file.
